Montreal
Montreal (Jap.モントリオール) is a fan character created for Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, and Hetalia: The Beautiful World. She was given the human name Anais Juliette Williams (This article is still under contruction. Please do not redistribute without permission!) Appearance She is a few inches shorter than Canada. She is mainly identified by her darker skin tone, her blond hair (which she colored to have a closer resemblence to her brother. ) with black tips, and her midnight blue eyes, which are to give her a closer connection to her brother. Her hair is blond to represent the majority of White Americans in Montreal while the black tips is to represent the burning down of the Parliament building by mobs that were protesting the Passage of the Rebellion Losses Bill.The band-aid on her face is in the shape of an 'X' which represents the Lanchine Canal which passes through the southwestern part of the Montreal. There was a huge commotion about her skin color, which caused Canada and France to give her a DNA test which proved that she is Canada's little sister. Her skin color is actually a representation of the Minority not just the African Americans but the Hispanics and other minor ethnicities. She is identified as being a darker skin tone but not African American although her skin color is of such. Her military uniform is a brown, heavy coat, similar to America's with a small maple leaf on front left side . Under that is a black t-shirt. She wears black combat boots and black pants. When not in the military uniform, her outfit varies. Her normal outfit is a orange jacket with a fuzzy collar with a pink and black tank top underneigth. She has pink and black gloves, torn dark blue pants, and her black combat boots. As a child, Montreal was dressed in the finest of clothes from France. Some of which included frilled dressed and sometimes animal onesies. Relationships Matthew Willams(Canada) - Canada is Montreal's brother. He is to balance her out. While she is a 'wildcat' as defined by France, Canada is quiet and is often Montreal's voice of reason. Francis Bonnefoy (France)- Montreal's Father. He raised her and taught her how to speak french. A DNA test proved that Montreal was France's daughter and Canada's sister. He is protective of her and he also takes his fatherly role very seriously, often calling her Petite Femme (French for 'Little Girl') and Montreal, in return, calls him Mon Pere (French for 'My Father') or simply Pere (Father in French). Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia)- More like her best friend. She originally had a huge crush on Prussia. However, Prussia left her without telling her why and she started to resent. Alfred F. Jones (America)- America had was unknown to Montreal for a while. After World War II, America looked to Montreal to supply the alcohol after the Prohibition was passed. Soon enough, they became close, although France warned her about America, she continued to be his sponsor for alcohol. They soon developed a loving relationship but America broke it off due to the prohibition being over. Arthur Kirkland (England) - Montreal became England's 'property' after France surrendered to him in 1760 just after the Seven Years' War. Montreal often rejected England for taking her from her father. For several years, she viewed England as a horrible adoptive father, She eventually warmed up to him and his style of manners. Feliciano Vargas (Italy Veneziano)- Montreal's long lost lover. Though Italy and Montreal have never had a romantic relationship, they are close. Italy loves the French wine that Montreal makes by hand and he thinks that French is a beautiful language. Lovino Vargas (Italy Romano)- Montreal's best friend after that replaced Prussia. Romano helped her after he found her severely injured in the forest. Since then, they have been inseperatable. Romano hates to let her out of his sight. Aww C'mon, Romano, smile!.png|She has a close friendship with Mr. Spain and Romano. You're so silly, Prussia..png|She considers Prussia to be her best friend. She tells him everything. Do you belive in love at first sight,mon cher..png|France raised her and taught her French. He is basically a father figure to her. Welcome to Italia!.png|Montreal loves to go sight seeing with Italy. Songs (Fanmade) Marukaite Chikyuu: Hey Hey Papa Give me Syrup Hey Hey Mama Hey Hey Mama These pancakes that I ate before I cannot forget their delicious taste! Marukaite Chikyuu (3x) My Name's Montreal! Ah~! With the swipe of a brush, The beautiful world can be seen. Let's have a toast with some moose! Au Revior~! Allo, Allo! Everyone, Let's be friends, D'accord? Marukaite Chikyuu (3x) 'Hatafutte Parade' In my right hand is Syrup, In my left hand is a hockey Stick! Flip a cake, pour some syrup, it's a pancake eating parade! Towards the enchanting world, accueilWelcome~! Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world! With my big brother, I'm in the best condition! Rouge et le blanc sont les couleurs de mon drapeau!She's talking about the Canadian Flag. It's white with a red Maple leaf in the center. This is gonna be alot of fun for me! He-ta-li-a! Ah~ Everything is sooo beautiful, isn't it Yuki? Squeee~ Salut tout le mondeHi Everybody!!" Yuki: *Moose Noises* "Oh, Je suis desoleeI'm Sorry. Let's continue on! '' Flip a cake, pour some syrup, it's a pancake eating parade! Sound your instruments, it's time to march If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble, the one and only song will be complete The Trumpeteer is me, Montreal~! <3 If you all come aboard, we'll all eat pancakes~!Yay~! Concordia SalusMontreal's motto: Well being through harmony Represents my home Old and common view will be magnificient with you, Mon Ami. (Écartez votre amour autour de vous! Spread your love around! Écartez votre amour autour de vous!) Écartez votre amour autour de vous! No one can stop it! Écartez votre amour autour de vous! Don't worry about their thoughts. Écartez votre amour autour de vous! Let's all grab hands! Écartez votre amour autour de vous! And march this parade~! Spreading Love, it's a magnifique parade! This melody is universal The five continents and the seven seas At this enchanting tempo, they traverse each other grandly! This is the carnaval that will continue towards tomorrow You'll see the beautiful fireworks on Bastille DayFrench National Holiday! Rouge et le blanc sont les couleurs de mon drapeau! Don't forget the syrup, s'il vous plaîtPlease!! Squee~! Dance with me Italie~! Sing with me Big Brother~! Yuki: *Moose Noises* Trivia *Montreal's Nyotalia male form is named Salvatore Santa Williams and he speaks more French than English. Nyo! France gave Nyo! Montreal his name. *Her Catalia name is 'Que' (Spoke like 'Que'bec). Que is colorblind and is also afraid of mice. *2P! Montreal is addressed by her human name 'Anais.' *Montreal was created by Sorakeyblader258. *Montreal's Birthday corresponds with the day that the area was founded. *Montreal's only pet is a male moose named Yuki. Yuki is Japanese for snow, which is what Canada is known for having alot of. Also, her pet is a moose, to carry on with the Canadian stereotype. Category:Female Characters Category:Canada